The invention pertains to a flow regulator with a flow dispersion device as well as with a flow regulation device that forms the face of the flow regulator on the outlet side. The outlet side has a perforated plate which is connected downstream at a distance in the flow direction and which in at least a partial area constructed as a perforated field of its planar surface that is oriented transversely to the flow direction, has several flow-through holes defined by guide walls which separate adjacent flow-through holes from each other and extend in approximately the flow direction. The guide walls each have a wall thickness that amounts to a fraction of the internal hole diameter of a flow-through hole that is defined by the guide walls. The flow dispersion device and the flow regulation device are arranged in a flow regulator housing of the flow regulator.
From European Patent EP 0 721 031 A1, a flow regulator of the aforementioned general type is already known which in its flow regulator housing has a flow dispersion device as well as a flow regulation device that is set off at a distance from it and that forms the outlet-side face of the flow regulator. While the flow dispersion device on the incoming flow side is made up of a disc which has a labyrinth-type flow conduit oriented in the radial direction to the flow-through opening, the flow regulation device on the downstream flow side is constructed as a perforated plate that has many flow-through openings. In the embodiment depicted in FIG. 22 of EP 0 721 031 A1, of the previously known flow regulator, the perforated plate is dimensioned so that the guide walls that separate adjacent flow-through holes from each other and that extend in approximately the flow direction each have a wall thickness which amounts to a fraction of the internal hole diameter of a flow-through hole defined by the guide walls.
The flow regulator previously known from EP 0 721 031 A1, however, has the disadvantage that its perforated plate that functions as a flow regulation device, and which should combine the water streams separated in the flow dispersion device after they are aerated in the flow regulator into a homogeneous soft water stream, is constructed thick by comparison. A thick perforated plate of this type makes it difficult not only to manufacture a flow regulator of this type when removing the perforated plate that is constructed as an injection molded part from the mold, and the embodiment of this flow regulator in dimensions in accordance with the standard; but also moreover, such a thick perforated plate also forms a long conduit path out of which the water streams predominately flow as individual streams.
From German Patent DE 30 00 799 C2, a flow regulator is already known that has in its flow regulator housing a flow dispersion device constructed as a perforated plate. This flow dispersion device is arranged on the outlet side after a flow regulation device. The incoming flowing water is divided up in the flow dispersion device into individual water streams which are bundled again in the flow regulation device into a homogeneous soft, bubbling water stream. Here, the flow regulation device of the previously known flow regulator is made of several wire sieves slightly offset from each other, which have a different mesh width and whose sieve openings function as flow-through holes.
The manufacture of this flow regulator sieve and its assembly in the flow regulator housing has a cost that is not insignificant. Furthermore, sieves of this type are prone to a calcification or contamination by the materials carried in the water.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,738, a flow regulator is already known which has a pot-shaped flow dispersion device having several circumferential or front-side flow-through holes. The flow dispersion device is located at a distance in the flow direction downstream of a flow regulation device which consists of at least one metal sheath which is fluted in a star shape in cross-section and has a sheath opening that is oriented in the flow direction. In the center of an outer metal sheath, an additional inner metal sheath can also be arranged, which also has a fluted, star-shaped cross-section. The water stream that flows to the flow regulator in the water fitting is subdivided in the flow dispersion device into several separate streams that are then blended in the conduit channels formed between the outer nozzle and the metal sheaths with in flowing air.
The large longitudinal extension of the metal sheaths certainly causes a good flow guidance of the separate streams conducted in the conduit channels. However, at the same time, the creation of a soft, bubbling total stream is made more difficult. Furthermore, the air blending of the separate streams is in need of improvement in the flow regulation device of the previously known flow regulator. Finally, the manufacture and assembly of the flow regulator consisting of several interlocking parts require an expense that is not inconsiderable.
From British Patent GB 2 104 625 A, a mixing fitting is already known in which the hot water line and the cold water line end in a common nozzle. The nozzle has several flow-through holes which are essentially arranged on circular paths and each have a circular segment-shaped cross-section. While the flow-through holes arranged on the inner circular path, for example, are allocated to the hot water line, the cold water flows through the flow-through holes arranged on the other circular path. By the separated cold water and hot water conduit up to the nozzle, undesired cross-flows are also avoided when there are fluctuations in the water pressure. The creation of a soft bubbling water stream in the likewise comparatively high pressure nozzle of this previously known mixing fitting is in contrast, not readily possible.
From European Patent EP 0 496 033 A, one will readily recognize a flow regulator that has a flow dispersion device made of two perforated plates set off at a distance from each other in the flow direction. The outlet-side face of this previously known flow regulator is also formed here--similar to the way it is in German Patent DE 30 00 799 C2 mentioned at the beginning--by three flow regulator sieves that function as a flow regulation device. The already high manufacturing expense in the assembly of the flow regulator sieves is increased even further by the combination and alignment of the flow dispersion device consisting of two perforated plates.
The flow regulator previously known from European Patent EP 0 496 033 A has an attachment sieve as is also known in a similar form from DE 43 33 549 A. Such attachment sieves function merely as protection sieves in order to protect the flow-through openings in the flow dispersion device, as well as the flow regulation device of the flow regulator that follows in the flow direction, from a blockage by contaminant particles. In contrast with the flow regulators mentioned at the beginning, however, such attachment sieves are not allocated any flow-forming functions.